Candy Shoppe
by AeroCharm
Summary: He hated sweets. He hated anything remotely sweet. But he had to go in the Candy Shoppe to buy said sweets. SasuSaku. OneShot


**CANDYSHOPPE GIRL**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_There was this haunted Candy Shoppe on the hill,_

_A soul rests within,_

_She's not scary, no, not at all, but she smiles with skill,_

_But a young boy steps in, then this is where the story begins…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Brought to you by:**

_AeroCharm_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Today is a day where you celebrate hearts and love. Today is Valentines Day. Today is also where you buy gifts for your girlfriend, chocolates, or jewelry it may be anything. Sasuke is one of the common today. He will also join this little celebration of celebrating undying love to each other. But Sasuke ventured somewhere where he never thought he would ever step in.

-

-

-

-

-

_The Candy Shoppe._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Of course, who would've though Sasuke would come inside since he hates those sweet confectioneries that would make you cry because your sweet tooth took its toll. But today, was very special for him, for his soon-to-be girlfriend.

He looked over to some jawbreakers on the corner of the store.

"I wouldn't buy that for a Valentines gift. It makes us girls misunderstand that we are very easy to get." A girl with a cheeky smile said behind the counter. Sasuke ignored her since he is not an amateur on this game of lovey-dovey. And besides, who would listen to a pink haired girl?

"Aww, you're gonna ignore me? I'm trying to help here. Wouldn't it be nice when you give her something and in exchange give you some loving?" The counter-girl chuckled deviously. Sasuke, on the other hand turned into a light tint of pink.

"Well, I take that as a yes. My name is Sakura Haruno. May I be of service, Mister?" Sakura smiled and waited for him to introduce himself. "Sasuke Uchiha." He muttered. "So who's the lucky girl?" the pink haired girl asked with a bright smile on her face. "Her name's Karin." Sasuke's eyes, however, wondered on a stall of gummy bears. "That is not a good idea. It sends the girls a feeling of being cheap." Sakura shook her head violently signifying a 'No-No'.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked around the Shoppe a little bit more and stopped at a row of completely rainbow colored lollipops. One was even flavored after ketchup. "Yeah, I know, it would be cute to give a girl a lollipop but not in Valentines Day." The pink haired girl said who appeared beside him which gave the young Uchiha a quick startle but regained his composure and proceeded with his inspection.

Again, Sasuke wondered and paused a bit when he saw a pink fluffy ball of cloud, his eyes where shimmering with curiosity. "Cotton candy? You can't be serious. Cotton candies only work their charms when you're going to the Carnival or the Circus." Sakura giggled a bit at how Sasuke was actually kind of feeling lost and sort of losing his confidence.

She sort of pitied this and thought of something. "How about this, we give her some chocolate-shaped hearts? I'm sure she would like it since it sends off a vibe of being loved." Then she looked at him with heart eyes, this caused Sasuke to ask himself why she would go that far when they only met a few minutes ago. He gets the point that its in her job but why describe every single sweet to him when he didn't even mutter the word 'help' to her. "How do you know all this?" Sasuke asked with interest. Sakura looked over to him and thought, "Personal experience and my love for sweets." She grinned and continued to work. "Aa. So you have a boyfriend." Sasuke mumbled to himself. "_Ex_-boyfriend." Then she popped up and grabbed something beside her.

He looked at her closely; her pink hair tied up into one neat ponytail, her eyes speaks of a warm, welcoming aura that surrounds her. She is indeed a perfect girl. He pondered on his thoughts about why a guy would break up with her. "Hey, come over here." She waves at him to follow. There she showed him a box of chocolates. Each heart said,

_I love you. _

It's really fascinating what a stranger could do.

"Is that, okay?" She asked nervously. "I hope I didn't overdo it." Sasuke smiled at her and said "Thank you". Yeah, it feels like they've known each for ages to talk like that. "No problem." Sakura wrapped the box of chocolates with a red ribbon with writing. It said,

_Happy Valentines Day, from Sasuke-kun._

"Here" Sasuke put down 8000 yen on the counter, Sakura laughed a bit, "No need. Its on me. Use it to buy some jewelry for Karin-chan." Sakura then put the money back in his hands. Sasuke smiled again. She emitted warm feelings inside one's stomach. "I hope you come back again!" She waved her hands as the young boy said, "I'll make sure of it." Then he left.

The minute he was gone, no one was left behind, the girl named Sakura disappeared but chimes of giggles roamed the Candy Shoppe.

-

-

-

Indeed, she thought he was fascinating.

-

-

-

'_That Karin girl is so lucky'_

-

-

-

A soft voice drifted along with the air.

-

-

-

But there was no one in sight.

-

-

-

Giggles filled the atmosphere

-

-

-

'_If only I wasn't dead, I'd made a move on him'_


End file.
